A Family of Two
by LittleBrotherHope
Summary: In which Yuka is the elder sister
1. Chapter 1

**LSA: Since this thing was MY idea, I get to start it off! Hehe Hehe and since I still haven't made an account, Hope-chan is allowing me to post this on his account because he is such a wonderful twin brother~**

**LBH: Thank you very much Angel-chan, and as she said this was her idea but of course I am helping her out on it. I did kind of like this idea. It's a change in the corpse party fandom doing AU's.**

**LSA: Yes it is, yes it is Hope! Now let's get down to business about explaining this AU, I'll do the summary:**

_**Mochida Yuka is a 17 year old teenager just another year from graduating high school. Everything is going great, she's going to go to a great collage and she's saved enough money for a new apartment. But of course fate decides to screw her over and her parents die in a car accident leaving her the only family member eligible to take care of her one year old little brother Satoshi. Raising a kid can't be that hard, right? Right?**_

**LBH: So that's the story summary, it'll change off both Satoshi and Yuka views. It'll only be Yuka's as Satoshi is a baby, but as he grows older he'll have a point of view.**

**LSA: Yup! And I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! It's been swirling around for hours! So I pestered Hope until he wrote it for me and of course me as his BETA, because he tends to forget he's writing in English and will revert the language back to Japanese.**

**LBH: …. I'm just used to that language Alright?**

**LSA: Yeah, yeah whatever~ let's just get to the story!**

PROLOGUE

Mochida Yuka looked happily at her mother who was cooing over to the one year old boy in her arms. Her mother, Mochida Miho, had beautiful deep brown eyes that shined, her face looked young and still had the fresh quality since she was younger than most parents, and she had long pretty brown hair.

The baby that was named Mochida Satoshi, only born last year, had inherited her mother's features for sure. Satoshi had a girlish look to him, he had wide brown eyes, a cute little button nose, soft skin and hair (oh my god it reminded Yuka of clouds, his hair was **that** soft) and his smile immediately made everyone stop arguing and fill up with bliss.

Yuka had taken after both of her parents, she had inherited her mother's pretty brown hair and facial shape, of course she had wide eyes that shined like her mother's as well but they were blue like her father's. She had her father slightly lanky figure with a combination of her mother's short figure. Mochida Hiro was a man of average height, he had black hair, and kind blue eyes. He was a handsome man and all in all they were a beautiful family.

Back to the topic Yuka sat next down next to her mother admiring the one year old.

"Hey Momma, when should we get the cake ready?" She asked her mother, excited to celebrate the baby's birthday. It was after all exciting to have a younger sibling.

"Me and your father are going to pick it up from the bakery right now, is your friend coming over?" Miho asked as she carefully handed her daughter Satoshi.

Yuka nodded in excitement and both she and Satoshi giggled at the same time causing their mother to laugh as she sat up.

"Alright, think you can set up the table for five while I'm gone?"

Yuka rolled her eyes, she had long grown out of that childish phase she had until she was fourteen. But her mother sometimes still treated her as if she was ten years old "Yes Momma, I think I can do that without any help or reminders"

Miho smiled, she was proud of her daughter. She was well educated and mannered, she did her homework, and made sure to mix in with right type of people.

"Alright, then-"A honk was heard from outside, most likely from the overenthusiastic father that wanted to hurry ad see his child.

Miho sighed before kissing both of her children on the temple "We'll be back within twenty minute's"

Yuka followed her onto the porch watching as her mother got into the car. Waving her hand she yelled out "Be careful!"

They waved back at her before driving away. Yuka smiled before walking back inside to call her friend Satsuki to help her set up.

)-(

Yuka looked at Satoshi, he was covered by a fluffy blanket in his crib sleeping peacefully. She couldn't get over how angelic the baby looked even when he was asleep. She smiled before walking outside and seeing her parent's car drive down the street way up ahead.

She waved at them jumping up and down, Satsuki ran out and started doing the same only jumping around in a circle. The car reached a stop sign and stopped momentarily before-

CRASH!

Yuka's smile slowly turned into a look of horror. A red truck had just rounded the corner and smashed into the blue car her parents owned sending it swirling and heavily denting the windshield and flipping over the car.

She screamed before running down the block as fast as her legs carried her. She reached the blue car and before crawling on her knee's to see through the broken window.

Her mother's head was tilted back, blood running out of her mouth almost in a gush. Miho was pinned to her chair by the dashboard and her eyes seemed to be scared and frightened as she coughed up blood in hacks and wheezes.

Hiro's eyes were glassy and blood ran down his forehead, he had obviously took the blow for his wife.

"M-Momma..?" Yuka shakily said reaching her hand in to try to pull her mother out.

Miho looked over at her daughter "Yuka…" She wheezed before clutching her daughter's hand with her free hand and painfully smiled.

"Yuka….Hah…There's money we saved…. In our room…" She coughed up blood violently before continuing "About…. Uh…. 25,000 yen… We have more in…. your inheritance…. But not until…. Eighteen….. Take care… of yourself… and Satoshi alright?"

Yuka sobbed "No! We're all going to be a big happy family! We're supposed to celebrate Satoshi's birthday today! You can't do that to us! To me! To him!"

"It'll….be….alright…..I…love…" Miho's grasp loosened and her eyes turned glassy signaling that she had passed on.

Yuka's eyes went wide before she slowly let go of her mother's hand and grasped the sides of her head.

"No…"

"NO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Her scream rang around the neighborhood, echoing just as the ambulance's sirens were heard as they road into the street.

)-(

Yuka was wearing a black dress along with most of the other woman and girls at the funeral. The men were wearing black too of course, it was disrespectful if they didn't. Two large tombstones rested in front of a small shrine. The priestess had already looked at the last two Mochida's sadly before walking away. Yuka hugged the sleeping Satoshi with all her might. Her eyes were rimmed red from crying so much and traces of tears were still on her face. The house remained silent as Satsuki patted Yuka's back sorrowfully.

Yuka and Satsuki looked at Satoshi's face and was surprised to see him crying in his sleep.

"Heh… I guess even the little guy recognizes he lost important people too….." Her friend said sadly.

Yuka wiped the tears of his face with her sleeve "Yeah… Don't cry Satoshi alright? It's just us now…. I'm going to keep you safe…. I promise…" She cradled the sleeping infant "I won't let anybody hurt you….never…ever…"

)-(

**LSA: So that was before the real chapter! It explains what happened to the parents and how they died ehehe…. Sorry…. But it gets happier from now on!**

**LBH: Why do you make me write stuff like this?**

**LSA: Because I can now shut up. Remember review! We would appreciate if you sent us some OC's (preferably male) about in the 2-3 year old zone for Satoshi's friends! He'll still have the regular corpse party crew as friends but we want to have more!**

**LBH: Please? It would be wonderful if you did, and please review on what you think of the story so far**

**Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**LSA: WOW! Two chapters in one day! Are you impressed yet!?**

**LBH: *sighs* Excuse my sister's attitude, to explain why two chapters in one day? Well, she won't get off my back until I do these chapter's more (she's even pestering me about I'm sorry and qweety's request. Gomen qweety please forgive me, I'm almost done with it) **

**LSA: Yeah, yeah well all the readers are thankful I'm reminding you otherwise you would practically never update and I would have to kick your ass**

**LBH: Because you read my stories?**

**LSA: Because I read the stories and I enjoy being BETA now on to the warnings!**

**Warning: Super cute one year old name Satoshi, overprotective big sister, and caring for baby's aren't as easy as it seems**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY**

**)-(**

TWO YEARS LATER

Yuka sighed at the empty house. Well it wasn't empty, her and her brother lived there of course. A mini-shrine was set up in their living room to honor the memory of their parents.

Satoshi was sitting on his high chair playing with a stuffed animal crab, for some reason she had learned he liked foxes, dogs (this was most likely from watching fox and the hound too many times), and crabs. He was a calm child but he seemed to get scared a lot.

Right now Yuka was in the kitchen cooking curry for herself and making rice for Satoshi.

She didn't have many problems otherwise than getting a job and having to change Satoshi's diaper. But she did miss her parents, they would've been able to teach her that you should NOT overcook formula (Satoshi had thrown up everywhere and she swore to never do that again), or what baby clothes to give him to wear, and that he could easily frighten himself to death (that last one she didn't even know that they could've predicted their child to be afraid of almost anything that breathed).

The timer went off and she picked up the rice, before turning to Satoshi and smiling.

"Hey, Sato-chan! Guess who has lunch!" She giggled as the small brunette smiled widely. He babbled childishly as she picked him up and fed him. Sato-chan was nickname Satsuki had cleverly thought of. Although everyone else called him Satoshi only Yuka's close friends and she could call the tiny toddler Sato-chan.

She started to wonder, perhaps they could go outside for a walk? But what if people started to think weirdly? Yuka shook her head and decided that she was going to go on a walk in the park with her younger brother and nobody could stop her.

Soon the bowl was empty and she put it back down before she burped him. It kind of grossed her out that toddler's did that, but she remembered she had once done that too when she was young. Satoshi was still babyish for his age at three years old. He had grown taller and he was about four inches smaller than the normal male toddler.

Setting him back down on his chair she got out a fork and started to eat her curry, the occasional giggle or airplane noise coming from Satoshi was the only sound in the room.

Perhaps, she should enroll him in a daycare or let one of her friends take care of him while she was at work? Yuka shook her head as she swallowed, no she couldn't trust anyone to take care of Satoshi unless it was herself. Lately she had been watching the news more and more and she had realized you never know what kind of sick people are out there. She could trust friends but not a daycare.

What if he was bullied at the daycare? He would feel so alone… Satoshi barely even spoke if he was uncomfortable! What if all the other kids started to pick on him because he was silent? What if the daycare secretly had a pedophile on the staff and didn't even know it? She didn't even want to think of the possibilities.

Yuka shook her head again before cleaning up her food, she picked up Satoshi again, cooing. He was so light she wondered if she fed him enough food. Walking to the closet where she kept their outdoor clothing she put down Satoshi again allowing him to continue walking by her side.

She opened the closet and got out a small white coat. She motioned for Satoshi to come over to her. His tiny feet barely gave any sound as he jumped in front of her and raised his arms straight into the air.

Yuka smiled at the sight and put the jacket carefully on the small brunette. Once on he lifted up the hood revealing a set of small fake bunny ears sewed onto the hood. Yuka had made the jacket herself and sewed a couple of caramel scented beads into the pockets for protection.

Getting out another coat for herself she put it on. It was nothing special just a simple grey pea coat, with her name sewn into the hem. Satoshi smiled at her "You look pretty nii-nii"

Yuka smiled back and enveloped him in a hug "So do you Sato-chan"

Satoshi giggled before looking back at her "Where are we going today?"

"Just a walk in the park, I figured we could use some fresh air"

He threw his hands up into the air in excitement and made babbled sounds of happiness while repeating the word park. Yuka rolled her eyes but still held her smile and opened the front door to outside.

)-(

Yuka glared internally at the woman who were asking her questions about Satoshi while they coddled him.

"How old is he?"

"Are you his older sister?"

"Where did you get this coat?"

Satoshi basked in the attention he was receiving without having to talk. He liked to of course but he stayed quiet so Yuka could carefully answer the questions he couldn't.

She answered them all eventually and huffed at them as she left with Satoshi in her arms and giggling while waving goodbye. They were just trying to steal her precious little brother of cuteness away from her. She was sure of it.

)-(

Yuka heard knocking on her door and she got up from the couch to answer it. When she opened it she was surprised to find Satsuki there standing.

"Okay guess whaaaaat!"

"What?" Yuka replied in the same whiny tone her friend had used against her years ago.

"Not cool, and you know how you say you need someone to watch Sato-chan while you're at work?" Satsuki replied excited.

"Yeah?"

"I got this awesome job at this daycare around the corner! I'll be able to watch Sato-chan while you go to work!" She hopped up and down in her excitement.

Yuka was generally impressed with her friend for being able to come up with an idea like this.

"When can I enroll him?" She asked.

Satsuki rolled her eyes "I already did durrr, He'll start Monday! Bye!" She skipped away to avoid the wrath of her friend.

Yuka growled before closing the door.

"Now I can't wait for Monday" She said sarcastically to herself.

)-(

**LSA: Sorry if the ending was rushed! Hope was reaaaaally sleepy and he I wouldn't let him sleep until he was done! In fact he's sleeping right now, so no afterword from him! Hey guys please give us an OC from around 3-4 years old for Satoshi and the others to meet! Please give us a description of personality and what they look like! Thank you!**

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3: Knights and Cats

**LSA: TWO WORDS**

**LBH: DAYCARE TIME**

**LBH: That of course, and the desirable fact that our dear Kishinuma-kun is getting a point of view this chapter**

**LSA: ALSO AQUA-SAN THE KIMURA TWINS WERE ACCEPTED HECK YEAH DO THE DANCE WITH ME *dances***

**Disclaimer: We do not own Corpse Party if we did there would BL everywhere (LSA: I got to do the disclaimer this time :D)**

**Warning: Nothing much other than Satoshi being an adorable fluff ball**

Yuka looked at the sniffling toddler in her arms. It started when Satoshi had started to cry when he was informed that he was to be starting Nursery that day. She understood why of course, they had NEVER been separated in all of his life.

Now he had slowly calmed down when she had explained she would be back later on to pick him up. Although the small brunette still looked mopey and had his lower lip stuck out, pouting.

It was an adorable sight and she just wanted to squeal and give him a hug (which she did and made Satoshi giggle).

Back to the present she was walking up to the Nursery's front door and she was wondering why the hell did she ever let her friend talk her into this.

Before she could even knock the door flew open "Yuuuuka!"

Satsuki was there in an apron smiling her usual smile.

"Yeah! Time for Sato-chan here to make some new friends am I right?" She fist pumped the air to show how excited she was as Yuka sighed and nodded. She set down the toddler and turned him to face her.

"I want you to make friends alright? Don't go near anyone that can hurt you, be honest and follow the rules, and do not follow strange adults if you see one" he told him sternly.

Satoshi nodded and saluted his black cat hoody (his obsession with cats was a little weird Yuka had to admit) falling a little as he did so. She kissed him on the cheek and wearily said goodbye as he was led inside by Satsuki.

"Don't worry, alright? Sato-chan's a cheerful kid he'll be fine~" Satsuki chirped as she closed the door waving along with Satoshi.

Yuka looked at the now closed door in front of her and crossed her fingers and hoped to kami-sama that Satoshi would make some friends wouldn't get bullied.

)-(

Yoshiki was bored, bored, boreeeed out of his mind. Not only was Morishige absent, but the Kimura twins and even Akira (who was rarely ever gone and annoyed the heck out of Yoshiki) were gone as well. They never really failed to make the air in the nursery entertaining.

At least there was always Ms. Mizuhara or as the other kids called her, Ms. Psycho. She was pretty fun and never failed to make someone laugh if she wanted to. Right now she was at the door, as she had put it talking to one of her friends that had a surprise for everyone.

Yoshiki really hoped it wasn't going to be like the one time when Ms. Mizuhara had brought in live mice to show off and somehow escaped. The girls were all standing on the tables, screaming their cootie filled hearts out.

Sighing and looking at the window next to him, he saw his reflection. He wasn't really anything special except the blonde hair which made him look foreign (and stuck up even when he had brushed it). He was wearing a simple red and black long sleeved shirt with a pair of tan shorts and white sneakers that were so dirty they looked grey.

He heard the front door to the Nursery close and Ms. Mizuhara skipped in, whistling cheerfully with a kid held in her arms. She set him/her down and now he could see the boy better. It was a little boy about his age maybe a little younger.

He had brown hair that was a bit messy and he was wearing a very large sweatshirt or dress (Yoshiki was going to go with the latter)?

Whatever it was, it was black and had attached cat ears to the hood of the thing and he wore orange shorts that poked out of the hem underneath. Yoshiki wasn't really looking forward to a new student since the class had enough students already, but it certainly would make the day more enjoyable.

Ms. Mizuhara clapped her hands loudly so everyone could pay attention "Alrighty then class~ We have a new student named, dun dun dun daaaa! Mochida Satoshi! He'll be joining our wonderful class, so welcome him okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Mizuhara" The class chanted along.

"Alright then! Sato-chan, why don't you go choose somewhere to sit?" he said pushing him gently to go sit somewhere.

Yoshiki nearly laughed. Sato-chan? What kind of nickname is that? He watched as Satoshi looked around for a little while before quietly walking over to his table and sat next to him.

They sat there for a while quietly looking at each other. Yoshiki had figured he was one of those really shy children, like Naoko.

Ms. Mizuhara pranced about, passing out paper and crayons for each of the children. Soon enough Yoshiki and Satoshi were quietly drawing together.

"Um excuse me, but could you tell me you name?" Satoshi asked scooting closer to the other.

Yoshiki blinked, it was actually very surprising that this kid wanted to be his friend. Not many really wanted to be his friend due to his weird appearance and often thought he was part of the group of bullies since he picked fights with others.

"Kishinuma Yoshiki, why do you want to know?" He asked scooting farther away as the other scooted towards him.

Satoshi smiled brightly "So we can become best friends!"

Yoshiki sighed in response and scooted back to the middle of his chair, knowing that he would fall of his chair if he didn't. He looked over at the brunette's picture and it was a messy scrawl of some kind of cat?

The brunette was now happily humming and drawing two figures standing next to the cat and he looked at Yoshiki's own drawing which was of himself in armor standing in front of a castle. It wasn't anything special, but for a three year old it was pretty good.

"Is that... a knight?" Satoshi asked, eyes filled with curiosity.

Yoshiki nodded and smiled "I want to be a knight just like the ones in the stories!"

"Cool! I don't really know what I want to be... I just want to help my Nii-chan" Satoshi said before shoving the picture towards Yoshiki.

"Here! You can have it!" He squeaked practically in excitement. Yoshiki looked down at the drawing, there was the cat. And the he guessed that it was himself and Satoshi standing near it.

"Thank you" Yoshiki said politely, just like his mom and dad does when they receive something. Satoshi giggled and nodded before returning his attention back to the crayons in front of him.

Yoshiki began drawing again, this time wanting to add the brunette next to him somewhere so he could give him a picture in repayment. Soon enough there was a brown haired prince in the tower, while a grey-eyed knight was battling a fearsome green dragon.

Admiring his work, he held it carefully in his hands before tapping the small male next to him who had been falling asleep on the table. Satoshi lifted his head and the blonde shoved the picture in his face, embarrassed.

"Wow! This is awesome" Satoshi exclaimed holding it up in the air like it was treasure.

Yoshiki's cheeks flushed red and he grabbed some of the papers in the stack on the table before shoving them in his face, in an attempt to cover his red face.

"Yoshi-chan what are you doing?" The brunette asked, giving him a look that said 'what the heck are you doing?'

In response Yoshiki grabbed the rest of the papers and shoved them in his face and muffled out "Don't call me that!"

Unaware to both, Satsuki was taking pictures on her phone trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god Yuka is going to love this" She whispered to herself, desperately holding in her laughter.

)-(

Yuka smiled as Satoshi ran towards her a piece of paper clenched in his left hand "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Loooook at what Yoshi-chan gave me!" He squeaked excitedly.

Yuka picked him up as he held out the picture for her to look. It was a scribbled picture of a dragon and a stick figure with grey dots for eyes who seemed to be fighting it while another stick figure with brown hair and gold dots for eyes was in the tower.

"This is very nice Sato-chan! Your friend gave you this?" She asked him as he gave another noise of delight.

The small brunette nodded enthusiastically while pointing at a blonde boy who was leaving through the door with his parents "Yup that's him right there! His actual name is Yoshiki but he let me call him Yoshi-chan!"

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, she took it out and examined the seven picture's Satsuki had sent to her, all the while paying attention to Satoshi talk about how cool his friend was.

All of them contained another boy covering his face with papers while Satoshi had been smiling or drawing.

'_I'm starting to question your if she's a stalker or not' _Yuka thought to herself as she walked down the sidewalk.

**LSA: So to apologize, sorry for being gone for so long! We're up to our necks in requests on both tumblr and here!**

**LBH: It's been very frustraing**

**LSA: That and our office word didn't want to work. So I'm gonna cut this short so we can begin working on something special! oh AND HAPPYY LATE BIRTHDAY SATOSHI -makes yoshiki smooch satoshi for his birthday-**

**Bye!**


End file.
